A Wizard & A Witch
by LetItGoAndDefyGravity
Summary: A Wizard and a witch... How does that work? Darryl/OC romance  Hiatus


**Prologue**

**Getting The Manual**

It all started with a trip to America. My Dad had taken me there to show me my heritage. I'd always loved books, and my Dad encouraged that, saying it was good for a child my age to read so much, while on the other hand, my Mother disagreed, saying it was 'unhealthy' and that I should, 'run around like the other kids' I love Mother, I really do, but she doesn't get me, and it got even worse when I started wearing glasses. But anyway, I'd dragged Dad around half a dozen charity shops when I found it. My Dad was busy trying to haggle for a book he wanted. He's not very good at it. I was looking for an interesting book when I caught sight of a little old book, obviously someone's favorite, as it was worn and the spine was cracked, I took it out and stared down skeptically at the cover

"So You Want To Be A Wizard." I muttered, opening it up. I looked through a couple of pages, making general excuses to myself about why I should buy it.

"Shall I check that out for you dearie?" I looked up, an old kind looking woman smiled at me. "Uh, yeah, thanks." I looked through my pockets, came up with 2 pounds, a few cents and some lint.

"Hey sweetie!" My Dad said, ruffling my hair, which I hate, he smiled and handed over a few dollars to the lady.

"Thanks Daddy!"

"So what's my little genius got this time? A book on quantum physics? GCSE maths? Or…" he picked the book up "A picture book." I rolled my eyes and dragged him out of the store.

**Getting The Letter**

It had been a rollercoaster few weeks, I got back to England after reciting the oath, found my cat was a new wizard as well. We were now partners (Turns out they're quite common! Who knew? Well obviously the manual, but you know what I meant.) However our victory had come at a price, Middy, (Short for Midnight) had lost her kittens, and we were now just getting back on our feet. Before we go any further, I should describe my family.

Lets start with Dad, tall regular build, thinning brown hair, brown eyes, (Which I now possess) and old rimless glasses, which he got as a birthday present 10 years ago. Then my Mum, she's utterly beautiful, the kind of person, who when she was younger you would expect to be lounging around on luxurious sofa's wearing uncomfortable lingerie. She has this lovely blonde hair, I have always envied, and blue eyes them, I don't look much like her, but she says it doesn't matter, sometimes I don't believe her. Middy is pretty much obvious. And me, Isis White with light brown eyes, a slightly to big mouth, and slightly to small eyes, so all in all, a plain Jane, which is why I went by Isa, you needed class to pull off a name like that. I do not possess class.

Anyway, Mum was getting the mail when we heard a scream, Dad and I jumped up,

"What's the matter?" Middy 'spoke' or used the speech approximation of speaking, in fact it was some meows and a hiss.

"Not sure" I muttered in the speech. Now you must realize Mum was at that point 8 ½ months pregnant, so we were completely prepared for her water to brake at any time. Mum came rushing in, laughing happily waving a letter around, shouting;

"Yes! Hah! Get your Father on the phone Connor! I need to laugh! I'll do it right now!"

"Serena, calm down." My Father tried to reason with Mum "Serena," Dad said with more firmness than I thought he had. "Serena," he repeated, "sit down." Mum sat down.

"Yes," Mum said, breathing heavily, "well, here it is." I was handed a letter, it said:

Ms. I. White

Medium Room

27 Cricket Ave.

Hackney

London

I ripped the letter open, and was met with this:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. White,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Disbelieving, I took out the other piece of paper, which said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WHICHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I finally pulled out a small crinkled piece of paper, and in elegant handwriting was written:

_**Dear Ms. White**_

_**As you have a most unusual predicament, if the time comes and you need to leave Hogwarts, tell your teacher it is business. Also, I do not advise you to be open about who you are, sadly, your wizardry did not take well to our world.**_

**Albus Dumbledore Headmaster**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

I was two different kinds of wizards, or I was a wizard and a witch, but clearly, I could now not belong to either. Joy.


End file.
